


Hydrate

by orphan_account



Category: Loki (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Arrogance, Complete, Gen, Humans, Magic, Magic-Users, Mischief, One Shot, Pre-Thor (2011), Sharks, Speculation, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tiny fools, water didn't stoke fires.





	Hydrate

Loki straightened his black long coat and emerald scarf as an automobile rolled past. He scoffed. Only Midgardians would be arrogant enough to replace most of their stages with Soul Screens. Their recorded plays were awful and the effects were even worse, incredibly flat. The whole theatre had jumped when he'd illusioned the shark bursting out at the beginning. One of the men had even shrieked like a little girl.

It was an affront to sharks to depict them as willfully attacking humans. He had swam with Midgardian sharks, in both Asgardian and shark form, they were intelligent but lacked true depth perception. That being so, they relied mostly on the difference between light and dark to see which made it difficult to distinguish between swimming humans and seals. At most a shark would nudge a Midgardian or take a nibble and realize that it was too stringy to make a good meal before leaving. It was the inherent weakness of human flesh that doomed them to such a death, and yet for 600 years of his life they'd prayed to the Old Gods and the New to save them. Like any of their people other than Mother, Thor and Eir would save a Midgardian without an ulterior motive. He'd saved one once...by turning into a sea serpent. The terror on that Midgardian's face as he saw what had scared off the shark had kept him amused for an hour.

Of course the satisfaction of tricking someone was already fading. He glanced around for something to cause a bit of chaos with. One of the short silver tipped metal trees, a fire hydrant he'd heard one called once, caught his eye. Why would they even call it a hydrant ? If you poured water on a fire it went out, it didn't stoke the thing. Tiny fools.

With a twitch of his fingers, and a bit of telekinesis, the hydrant erupted. The geyser soaked a woman in a red dress and grey coat who promptly shrilled that her clothes were ruined. The hydrant thumped down beside her to crack the street, an automobile spun around it with a loud grinding noise. More automobiles halted and started honking at each other like a flock of angry geese. Quite a few path bound Midgardians screamed and ran about like headless chickens. He laughed, teleporting away as the water swept toward his shoes. Unlike the God of Thunder, the God of Mischief was never bored for long.

There was always some quip to say, some jest to make or a game to play, whether on friend, foe or both.

 


End file.
